The use of nerve stimulation for treating and controlling a variety of medical, psychiatric, and neurological disorders has seen significant growth over the last several decades, including for treatment of heart conditions. In particular, stimulation of the vagus nerve (the tenth cranial nerve, and part of the parasympathetic nervous system) has been the subject of considerable research. The vagus nerve is composed of somatic and visceral afferents (inward conducting nerve fibers, which convey impulses toward the brain) and efferents (outward conducting nerve fibers, which convey impulses to an effector to regulate activity such as muscle contraction or glandular secretion).
The rate of the heart is restrained in part by parasympathetic stimulation from the right and left vagus nerves. Low vagal nerve activity is considered to be related to various arrhythmias, including tachycardia, ventricular accelerated rhythm, and atrial fibrillation with rapid ventricular response. By artificially stimulating the vagus nerves, it is possible to slow the heart, allowing the heart to more completely relax and the ventricles to experience increased filling. With larger diastolic volumes, the heart may beat more efficiently because it may expend less energy to overcome the myocardial viscosity and elastic forces of the heart with each beat.
Stimulation of the vagus nerve has been proposed as a method for treating various heart conditions, including atrial fibrillation and heart failure. Atrial fibrillation is a condition in which the atria of the heart fail to continuously contract in synchrony with the ventricles of the heart. During fibrillation, the atria undergo rapid and unorganized electrical depolarization, so that no contractile force is produced. The ventricles, which normally receive contraction signals from the atria (through the atrioventricular (AV) node), are inundated with signals, typically resulting in a rapid and/or irregular ventricular rate. Because of this rapid and irregular rate, the patient suffers from reduced cardiac output and/or a feeling of palpitations.
Current therapy for atrial fibrillation includes cardioversion and rate control. Cardioversion is the conversion of the abnormal atrial rhythm into normal sinus rhythm. This conversion is generally achieved pharmacologically or electrically. Rate control therapy is used to control the ventricular rate, while allowing the atria to continue fibrillation. This is generally achieved by slowing the conduction of signals through the AV node from the atria to the ventricles.
After cardioversion has been successfully performed, drug therapy is sometimes indicated for sinus rhythm maintenance or ventricular rate control (see Fuster et al., in their articles cited hereinbelow). Commonly used antiarrhythmic drugs for prophylactic maintenance of sinus rhythm include beta-blockers, amiodarone, disopyramide, dofetilide, flecainide, procainamide, propafenone, quinidine, and sotalol. Potential adverse effects of these drugs include hypotension, bradycardia, QT prolongation, ventricular proarrhythmia (ventricular tachycardia, including torsades de pointes), postural hypotension, and GI complaints, such as diarrhea. For ventricular rate control, commonly used drugs include beta-blockers (e.g., esmolol), calcium channel antagonists (e.g., verapamil, diltiazem) and digoxin. Potential adverse effects of these drugs include hypotension, heart block, heart failure, and bradycardia.
Bilgutay et al., in “Vagal tuning: a new concept in the treatment of supraventricular arrhythmias, angina pectoris, and heart failure,” J. Thoracic Cardiovas. Surg. 56(1):71-82, July, 1968, which is incorporated herein by reference, studied the use of a permanently-implanted device with electrodes to stimulate the right vagus nerve for treatment of supraventricular arrhythmias, angina pectoris, and heart failure. Experiments were conducted to determine amplitudes, frequencies, wave shapes and pulse lengths of the stimulating current to achieve slowing of the heart rate. The authors additionally studied an external device, triggered by the R-wave of the electrocardiogram (ECG) of the subject to provide stimulation only upon an achievement of a certain heart rate. They found that when a pulsatile current with a frequency of ten pulses per second and 0.2 milliseconds pulse duration was applied to the vagus nerve, the heart rate could be decreased to half the resting rate while still preserving sinus rhythm. Low amplitude vagal stimulation was employed to control induced tachycardias and ectopic beats. The authors further studied the use of the implanted device in conjunction with the administration of Isuprel, a sympathomimetic drug. They found that Isuprel retained its inotropic effect of increasing contractility, while its chronotropic effect was controlled by the vagal stimulation: “An increased end diastolic volume brought about by slowing of the heart rate by vagal tuning, coupled with increased contractility of the heart induced by the inotropic effect of Isuprel, appeared to increase the efficiency of cardiac performance” (p. 79).
The effect of vagal stimulation on heart rate and other aspects of heart function, including the relationship between the timing of vagal stimulation within the cardiac cycle and the induced effect on heart rate, has been studied in animals. For example, Zhang Y et al., in “Optimal ventricular rate slowing during atrial fibrillation by feedback AV nodal-selective vagal stimulation,” Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol 282:H1102-H1110 (2002), describe the application of selective vagal stimulation by varying the nerve stimulation intensity, in order to achieve graded slowing of heart rate. This article is incorporated herein by reference.
A number of patents describe techniques for treating arrhythmias and/or ischemia by, at least in part, stimulating the vagus nerve. Arrhythmias in which the heart rate is too fast include fibrillation, flutter and tachycardia. Arrhythmia in which the heart rate is too slow is known as bradyarrhythmia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,282 to Zabara, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for stabilizing the heart rhythm of a patient by detecting arrhythmias and then electronically stimulating the vagus and cardiac sympathetic nerves of the patient. The stimulation of vagus efferents directly causes the heart rate to slow down, while the stimulation of cardiac sympathetic nerve efferents causes the heart rate to quicken.
European patent application EP 0 688 577 to Holmström et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device to treat atrial tachyarrhythmia by detecting arrhythmia and stimulating a parasympathetic nerve that innervates the heart, such as the vagus nerve.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,690,681 and 5,916,239 to Geddes et al., which are incorporated herein by reference, describe closed-loop, variable-frequency, vagal-stimulation apparatus for control of ventricular rate during atrial fibrillation. The apparatus stimulates the left vagus nerve, and automatically and continuously adjusts the vagal stimulation frequency as a function of the difference between actual and desired ventricular excitation rates. In an alternative embodiment, the apparatus automatically adjusts the vagal stimulation frequency as a function of the difference between ventricular excitation rate and arterial pulse rate in order to eliminate or minimize pulse deficit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,854 to Ideker et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for preventing arrhythmia by detecting a high risk of arrhythmia and then stimulating afferent nerves to prevent the arrhythmia. By monitoring the sympathetic and parasympathetic nerve activity of a patient the risk of arrhythmia may be assessed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,318 to Stroetmann et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for detecting a state of imminent cardiac arrhythmia in response to activity in nerve signals conveying information from the autonomic nerve system to the heart. The device comprises a sensor adapted to be placed in an extracardiac position and to detect activity in at least one of the sympathetic and vagus nerves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,061 to Stroetmann et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for heart therapy that has a tacharrythmia detector unit, a control unit and a current generator. The current generator controlled by the control unit emits via an electrode system a first, pulsed current to a physiological representative of the parasympathetic nervous system in order to activate same in response to detection of an impending or established arrhythmia. The current generator is further caused by the control unit, in the event of tachyarrythmia detection to emit, via the electrode system, a second current to a physiological representative of the sympathetic nervous system in order to block same.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,846 to Sweeney et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cardiac rhythm management system that predicts when an arrhythmia will occur and in one embodiment invokes a therapy to prevent or reduce the consequences of the arrhythmia. A cardiac arrhythmia trigger/marker is detected from a patient, and based on the trigger/marker, the system estimates a probability of a cardiac arrhythmia occurring during a predetermined future time interval. The system provides a list of triggers/markers, for which detection values are recurrently obtained at various predetermined time intervals. Based on detection values and conditional probabilities associated with the triggers/markers, a probability estimate of a future arrhythmia is computed. An arrhythmia prevention therapy is selected and activated based on the probability estimate of the future arrhythmia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,531 to Hill et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for controlling the duration of A-V conduction intervals in a patient's heart. Stimulation of the AV nodal fat pad is employed to maintain the durations of the A-V conduction intervals within a desired interval range, which may vary as a function of sensed heart rate or other physiologic parameter. AV nodal fat pad stimulation may also be triggered in response to defined heart rhythms such as a rapid rate or the occurrence of PVC's, to terminate or prevent induction of arrhythmias.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,507 to Schwartz, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for stimulating the right or left vagus nerve with continuous and/or phasic electrical pulses, the latter in a specific relationship with the R-wave of the patient's electrogram. The automatic detection of the need for vagal stimulation is responsive to increases in the heart rate greater than a predetermined threshold, the occurrence of frequent or complex ventricular arrhythmias, and/or a change in the ST segment elevation greater than a predetermined or programmed threshold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,695 to Webster, Jr. et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for controlling cardiac fibrillation, tachycardia, or cardiac arrhythmia by the use of a catheter comprising a stimulating electrode, which is placed at an intravascular location. The electrode is connected to a stimulating means, and stimulation is applied across the wall of the vessel, transvascularly, to a sympathetic or parasympathetic nerve that innervates the heart at a strength sufficient to depolarize the nerve and effect the control of the heart.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,096 to Mest, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for regulating the heart rate of a patient, comprising inserting into a blood vessel of the patient a catheter having an electrode assembly at its distal end. The electrode assembly comprises a generally circular main region that is generally transverse to the axis of the catheter and on which is mounted at least one electrode. The catheter is directed to an intravascular location wherein the at least one electrode on the electrode assembly is adjacent a selected cardiac sympathetic or parasympathetic nerve. The at least one electrode is stabilized at the intravascular location. A stimulus is delivered through the at least one electrode, the stimulus being selected to stimulate the adjacent sympathetic or parasympathetic nerve to thereby cause a regulation of the patient's heart rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,191 to Boveja, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for neuromodulation adjunct (add-on) therapy for atrial fibrillation, refractory hypertension, and inappropriate sinus tachycardia, comprising an implantable lead-receiver and an external stimulator. Neuromodulation is performed using pulsed electrical stimulation. The external stimulator contains a power source, controlling circuitry, a primary coil, and predetermined programs. The primary coil of the external stimulator inductively transfers electrical signals to the implanted lead-receiver, which is also in electrical contact with a vagus nerve. The external stimulator emits electrical pulses to stimulate the vagus nerve according to a predetermined program. In a second mode of operation, an operator may manually override the predetermined sequence of stimulation. The external stimulator may also be equipped with a telecommunications module to control the predetermined programs remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,583 to Weinberg et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for stimulating the right vagal nerve within a living body via positioning an electrode portion of a lead proximate to the portion of the vagus nerve where the right cardiac branch is located (e.g., near or within an azygos vein, or the superior vena cava near the opening of the azygos vein) and delivering an electrical signal to an electrode portion adapted to be implanted therein. Stimulation of the right vagus nerve and/or the cardiac branch thereof act to slow the atrial heart rate. Exemplary embodiments include deploying an expandable or self-oriented electrode (e.g., a basket, an electrode umbrella, and/or an electrode spiral electrode, electrode pairs, etc). Various dedicated and single-pass leads are disclosed, as well as, various electrodes, and stabilization means. The methods include preserving sinus rhythm, avoiding asystole, preserving A-V synchrony, automatically determining parameter combinations that achieve these features, and further (in one embodiment) automatically determining parameter combinations achieve these features and reduce current drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,470 to Hartlaub, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an implantable anti-arrhythmia system which includes a spinal cord stimulator coupled to an implantable heart rhythm monitor. The monitor is adapted to detect the occurrence of tachyarrhythmias or of precursors thereto and, in response, trigger the operation of the spinal cord stimulator in order to prevent occurrences of tachyarrhythmias and/or as a stand-alone therapy for termination of tachyarrhythmias and/or to reduce the level of aggressiveness required of an additional therapy such as antitachycardia pacing, cardioversion or defibrillation.
Schaldach M, in “New concepts in electrotherapy of the heart,” Electrotherapy of the heart, Springer Verlag Heidelberg, pp. 210-214 (1992), which is incorporated herein by reference, writes that “a general concept of electrical treatment of arrhythmia becomes possible if the neural factors in the arrhythmogenesis are considered. With the powerful tool of monitoring the sympathetic tone by intraventricular impedance measurements, the VIP that was introduced for the restoration of chronotropy will serve as a sensor of the increased neural activity of an impending arrhythmia, therefore making it possible to prevent tachycardia” (p. 210, emphasis in the original).
The following patents, patent application publications, articles, and book, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
US Patent Publication 2003/0229380 to Adams et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,326 to Collins
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,500 to Rahme
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,428 to Obel et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,221 to Bardy
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,425 to Bardy et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,424 to Igel et al.
US Patent Application Publication 2002/0120304 to Mest
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,006,134 and 6,266,564 to Hill et al.
PCT Publication WO 02/085448 to Foreman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,980 to Mehra
U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,644 to Terry, Jr. et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,041 to Terry, Jr. et al.
US Patent Publication 2003/0045909 to Gross et al.
US Patent Publication 2003/0050677 to Gross et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,985 to Crish et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,936 to Ungar et al.
PCT Patent Publication WO 01/10375 to Felsen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,750 to Petruska et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,988 to Wernicke et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,917 to Fukui
Youhua Z et al., “Optimal vertricular rate slowing during atrial fibrillation by feedback AV nodal-selective vagal stimulation,” Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol 282:H1102-H1110 (2002) Moreira et al., entitled, “Chronic rapid atrial pacing to maintain atrial fibrillation: Use to permit control of ventricular rate in order to treat tachycardia induced cardiomyopathy,” Pacing Clin Electrophysiol, 12(5):761-775 (May 1989)
Preston et al., entitled, “Permanent rapid atrial pacing to control supraventricular tachycardia,” Pacing Clin Electrophysiol, 2(3):331-334 (May 1979)
Levy M N et al., in “Parasympathetic Control of the Heart,” Nervous Control of Vascular Function, Randall W C ed., Oxford University Press (1984)
Levy M N et al. ed., Vagal Control of the Heart: Experimental Basis and Clinical Implications (The Bakken Research Center Series Volume 7), Futura Publishing Company, Inc., Armonk, N.Y. (1993)
Randall W C ed., Neural Regulation of the Heart, Oxford University Press (1977), particularly pages 100-106.
Armour J A et al. eds., Neurocardiology, Oxford University Press (1994)
Perez M G et al., “Effect of stimulating non-myelinated vagal axon on atrio-ventricular conduction and left ventricular function in anaesthetized rabbits,” Auton Neurosco 86 (2001)
Jones, J F X et al., “Heart rate responses to selective stimulation of cardiac vagal C fibres in anaesthetized cats, rats and rabbits,” J Physiol 489 (Pt 1):203-14 (1995)
Wallick D W et al., “Effects of ouabain and vagal stimulation on heart rate in the dog,” Cardiovasc. Res., 18(2):75-9 (1984)
Wallick D W et al., “Effects of repetitive bursts of vagal activity on atrioventricular junctional rate in dogs,” Am J Physiol 237(3):H275-81 (1979)
Wallick D W et al., “Selective AV nodal vagal stimulation improves hemodynamics during acute atrial fibrillation in dogs,” Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol 281: H1490-H1497 (2001)
Martin P J et al., “Phasic effects of repetitive vagal stimulation on atrial contraction,” Circ. Res. 52(6):657-63 (1983)
Fuster V and Ryden L E et al., “ACC/AHA/ESC Practice Guidelines—Executive Summary,” J Am Coll Cardiol 38(4):1231-65 (2001)
Fuster V and Ryden L E et al., “ACC/AHA/ESC Practice Guidelines—Full Text,” J Am Coll Cardiol 38(4):1266i-12661xx (2001)
Morady F et al., “Effects of resting vagal tone on accessory atrioventricular connections,” Circulation 81(1):86-90 (1990)
Waninger M S et al., “Electrophysiological control of ventricular rate during atrial fibrillation,” PACE 23:1239-1244 (2000)
Wijffels M C et al., “Electrical remodeling due to atrial fibrillation in chronically instrumented conscious goats: roles of neurohumoral changes, ischemia, atrial stretch, and high rate of electrical activation,” Circulation 96(10):3710-20 (1997)
Wijffels M C et al., “Atrial fibrillation begets atrial fibrillation,” Circulation 92:1954-1968 (1995)
Goldberger A L et al., “Vagally-mediated atrial fibrillation in dogs: conversion with bretylium tosylate,” Int J Cardiol 13(1):47-55 (1986)
Takei M et al., “Vagal stimulation prior to atrial rapid pacing protects the atrium from electrical remodeling in anesthetized dogs,” Jpn Circ J 65(12):1077-81 (2001)
Friedrichs G S, “Experimental models of atrial fibrillation/flutter,” J Pharmacological and Toxicological Methods 43:117-123 (2000)
Hayashi H et al., “Different effects of class Ic and III antiarrhythmic drugs on vagotonic atrial fibrillation in the canine heart,” Journal of Cardiovascular Pharmacology 31:101-107 (1998)
Morillo C A et al., “Chronic rapid atrial pacing. Structural, functional, and electrophysiological characteristics of a new model of sustained atrial fibrillation,” Circulation 91:1588-1595 (1995)
Lew S J et al., “Stroke prevention in elderly patients with atrial fibrillation,” Singapore Med J 43(4):198-201 (2002)
Higgins C B, “Parasympathetic control of the heart,” Pharmacol. Rev. 25:120-155 (1973)
Hunt R, “Experiments on the relations of the inhibitory to the accelerator nerves of the heart,” J. Exptl. Med. 2:151-179 (1897)
Billette J et al., “Roles of the AV junction in determining the ventricular response to atrial fibrillation,” Can J Physiol Pharamacol 53(4)575-85 (1975)
Stramba-Badiale M et al., “Sympathetic-Parasympathetic Interaction and Accentuated Antagonism in Conscious Dogs,” American Journal of Physiology 260 (2Pt2):H335-340 (1991)
Garrigue S et al., “Post-ganglionic vagal stimulation of the atrioventricular node reduces ventricular rate during atrial fibrillation,” PACE 21(4), 878 (Part II) (1998)
Kwan H et al., “Cardiovascular adverse drug reactions during initiation of antiarrhythmic therapy for atrial fibrillation,” Can J Hosp Pharm 54:10-14 (2001)
Jidéus L, “Atrial fibrillation after coronary artery bypass surgery: A study of causes and risk factors,” Acta Universitatis Upsaliensis, Uppsala, Sweden (2001)
Borovikova L V et al., “Vagus nerve stimulation attenuates the systemic inflammatory response to endotoxin,” Nature 405(6785):458-62 (2000)
Wang H et al., “Nicotinic acetylcholine receptor alpha-7 subunit is an essential regulator of inflammation,” Nature 421:384-388 (2003)
Vanoli E et al., “Vagal stimulation and prevention of sudden death in conscious dogs with a healed myocardial infarction,” Circ Res 68(5):1471-81 (1991)
De Ferrari G M, “Vagal reflexes and survival during acute myocardial ischemia in conscious dogs with healed myocardial infarction,” Am J Physiol 261(1 Pt 2):H63-9 (1991)
Li D et al., “Promotion of Atrial Fibrillation by Heart Failure in Dogs: Atrial Remodeling of a Different Sort,” Circulation 100(1):87-95 (1999)
Feliciano L et al., “Vagal nerve stimulation during muscarinic and beta-adrenergic blockade causes significant coronary artery dilation,” Cardiovasc Res 40(1):45-55 (1998)
Ungar I J et al., “Generation of unidirectionally propagating action potentials using a monopolar electrode cuff,” Annals of Biomedical Engineering, 14:437-450 (1986)
Sweeney J D et al., “An asymmetric two electrode cuff for generation of unidirectionally propagated action potentials,” IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, vol. BME-33(6) (1986)
Sweeney J D et al., “A nerve cuff technique for selective excitation of peripheral nerve trunk regions,” IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, 37(7) (1990)
Naples G G et al., “A spiral nerve cuff electrode for peripheral nerve stimulation,” by IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, 35(11) (1988)
van den Honert C et al., “Generation of unidirectionally propagated action potentials in a peripheral nerve by brief stimuli,” Science, 206:1311-1312 (1979)
van den Honert C et al., “A technique for collision block of peripheral nerve: Single stimulus analysis,” MP-11, IEEE Trans. Biomed. Eng. 28:373-378 (1981)
van den Honert C et al., “A technique for collision block of peripheral nerve: Frequency dependence,” MP-12, IEEE Trans. Biomed. Eng. 28:379-382 (1981)
Rijkhoff N J et al., “Acute animal studies on the use of anodal block to reduce urethral resistance in sacral root stimulation,” IEEE Transactions on Rehabilitation Engineering, 2(2):92 (1994)
Mushahwar V K et al., “Muscle recruitment through electrical stimulation of the lumbo-sacral spinal cord,” IEEE Trans Rehabil Eng, 8(1):22-9 (2000)
Deurloo K E et al., “Transverse tripolar stimulation of peripheral nerve: a modelling study of spatial selectivity,” Med Biol Eng Comput, 36(1):66-74 (1998)
Tarver W B et al., “Clinical experience with a helical bipolar stimulating lead,” Pace, Vol. 15, October, Part II (1992)
Manfredi M, “Differential block of conduction of larger fibers in peripheral nerve by direct current,” Arch. Ital. Biol., 108:52-71 (1970)
In physiological muscle contraction, nerve fibers are recruited in the order of increasing size, from smaller-diameter fibers to progressively larger-diameter fibers. In contrast, artificial electrical stimulation of nerves using standard techniques recruits fibers in a larger- to smaller-diameter order, because larger-diameter fibers have a lower excitation threshold. This unnatural recruitment order causes muscle fatigue and poor force gradation. Techniques have been explored to mimic the natural order of recruitment when performing artificial stimulation of nerves to stimulate muscles.
Fitzpatrick et al., in “A nerve cuff design for the selective activation and blocking of myelinated nerve fibers,” Ann. Conf. of the IEEE Eng. in Medicine and Biology Soc, 13(2), 906 (1991), which is incorporated herein by reference, describe a tripolar electrode used for muscle control. The electrode includes a central cathode flanked on its opposite sides by two anodes. The central cathode generates action potentials in the motor nerve fiber by cathodic stimulation. One of the anodes produces a complete anodal block in one direction so that the action potential produced by the cathode is unidirectional. The other anode produces a selective anodal block to permit passage of the action potential in the opposite direction through selected motor nerve fibers to produce the desired muscle stimulation or suppression.
The following articles, which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
Rijkhoff N J et al., “Orderly recruitment of motoneurons in an acute rabbit model,” Ann. Conf. of the IEEE Eng., Medicine and Biology Soc., 20(5):2564 (1998)
Rijkhoff N J et al., “Selective stimulation of small diameter nerve fibers in a mixed bundle,” Proceedings of the Annual Project Meeting Sensations/Neuros and Mid-Term Review Meeting on the TMR-Network Neuros, Apr. 21-23, 1999, pp. 20-21 (1999)
Baratta R et al., “Orderly stimulation of skeletal muscle motor units with tripolar nerve cuff electrode,” IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, 36(8):836-43 (1989)
The following articles, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe techniques using point electrodes to selectively excite peripheral nerve fibers:
Grill W M et al., “Inversion of the current-distance relationship by transient depolarization,” IEEE Trans Biomed Eng, 44(1):1-9 (1997)
Goodall E V et al., “Position-selective activation of peripheral nerve fibers with a cuff electrode,” IEEE Trans Biomed Eng, 43(8):851-6 (1996)
Veraart C et al., “Selective control of muscle activation with a multipolar nerve cuff electrode,” IEEE Trans Biomed Eng, 40(7):640-53 (1993)
As defined by Rattay, in the article, “Analysis of models for extracellular fiber stimulation,” IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, Vol. 36, no. 2, p. 676, 1989, which is incorporated herein by reference, the activation function is the second spatial derivative of the electric potential along an axon. In the region where the activation function is positive, the axon depolarizes, and in the region where the activation function is negative, the axon hyperpolarizes. If the activation function is sufficiently positive, then the depolarization will cause the axon to generate an action potential; similarly, if the activation function is sufficiently negative, then local blocking of action potentials transmission occurs. The activation function depends on the current applied, as well as the geometry of the electrodes and of the axon.
The following patents and patent application publications, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0050677
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0045909
PCT Publication WO 03/018113
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,105
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0254612
PCT Publication WO 03/099373
PCT Publication WO 03/099377
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0193231
PCT Publication WO 04/103455
PCT Publication WO 04/110550
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0065553
PCT Publication WO 04/110549
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0136024
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0197675
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0267542
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0106441
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0167501
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0206155
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0149154
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0100668